A load balancer allows multiple machines to be associated with a single virtual network address. Network messages that are addressed to the virtual network address are received by the load balancer, which decides which of multiple machines are to handle the network message. The load balancer then forwards the network message towards a destination intermediary. The destination intermediary then delivers the network message to the designated machine.